Primera navidad en familia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Miketsukami Soushi, la Navidad era una fecha un poco mala por las cosas que había hecho en su pasado. Sin embargo su dulce amada le hará cambiar de opinión hasta el día en que abrió sus ojos y miro un rostro infante lleno de felicidad por la fecha.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Nunca dejaré de escribir sobre ellos dos! Es que son simplemente perfectos y hermosos y juro que gracias al manga, termine de enamorarme más de ellos._**

 ** _¡Es que no puedo olvidar lo que ahí leí! Era una carga de muchos sentimientos y amor y hermosura. Realmente, si no han leído el manga. ¡Que están esperando! Léanlo y a que lo amaran de la misma manera._**

 ** _Y como gracias a que esta fecha es Navidad, no pude pasar desapercibido escribir algo relacionado. ¡Espero que les agrade!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Para Miketsukami, la Navidad podía llegar a ser un día un tanto deprimente, la fecha podía llegar a ser un tanto dolorosa por cosas que en su pasado había sucedido y prefería olvidar.

Pero los recuerdos seguían marcados, cada que era encerrado en su habitacion, su comida fría y como el frío mismo calaba sus huesos. Era algo que nunca le deseo a alguien y más cuando pudo seducir a las mujeres de la familia, en la forma en la que pagaba su comida, algo que nunca podría sacarse de sus pensamientos.

Aún cuando conoció a su querida y amada Ririchiyo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afligido, sin embargo, los regalos y los pequeños detalles que su querida amada le daba le hacían cambiar de opinión un poco más.

Sus sonrisas y los pequeños besos que ella le daba, las manos entrelazadas y los detalles hacían que su corazón volviera a llenarse de calidez en ese día en especial. Los años habían pasado y la fecha que en un principio había visto como algo trágico, se había llenado de calidez gracias a su amada.

 **-¡Papi!**

Y al abrir los ojos, notó como un pequeño de blancos cabellos y ojos violetas lo miraba con emoción. Una sonrisa traviesa se mostraba en su pequeño rostro.

 **-¡Navidad!**

Y aunque el pequeño apenas aprendía hablar, con una sonrisa lo cargo tratando de no despertar al pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Al percatarse de que estaba completamente dormida, salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y al fin llegar a su destino.

A ver aquel árbol de Navidad adornado con esferas, luces y uno que otro listón, en su punta, una dorada estrella era la que vigilaba desde las alturas. El pequeño emocionado, obligaba a su padre caminar hasta debajo del árbol donde le aguardaban muchos regalos.

El pequeño emocionado miraba los regalos son saber cual elegir, Miketsukami sólo miraba con una gran sonrisa a su pequeño antes de sentir un par de delgados brazos rodear su cuello.

 **-¿Tan temprano y ya están despiertos? Valla y yo que quería dormir un poco más** -Un pequeño y delicado beso fue directo a su mejilla **-Buenos días Soushi**

 **-Buenos días Ririchiyo** -Alegre recibía los besos en sus mejillas **-Lamentó si te despertamos pero Hiroyuki quería ver sus regalos**

Ambos adultos soltaron risitas, con adoración, vieron como el pequeño, tratando de caminar, se acercaba donde se encontraban sus muy grande y deseados regalos. Miketsukami había aprovechado para ver a su alrededor, la casa donde vivían era acogedora, grande y muy acogedora. Después de mucho tiempo, había sido aceptado en la familia de Ririchiyo aunque cuando la desposo, bueno, hizo un gran cambio con su apellido, ahora ella era Ririchiyo Miketsukami.

Y el pequeño que veían con tanto emoción era el tesoro de sus vidas, su pequeño Hiroyuki Miketsukami, aquel pequeño niño que sin dudas y algún día, les causaría problema alguno con las travesuras que haría.

 **-Gracias por esta linda familia Ririchiyo...** -Había hablado al fin el orgulloso padre y esposo a su amada que estaba sentada entre sus piernas.

 **-Esto lo hemos hecho juntos Soushi** -Sentía como sus mejillas eran basadas y había cerrado sus ojos ante tal sensación **-Olvida el pasado que una ves tuviste y sólo mira el presente el cual ahora vives a nuestro lado, no te preocupes por el futuro ya que yo me encargaré de estar siempre a tu lado**

Ambos soltaron una risita al ver a su pequeño niño abrir sus regalos y jugar de inmediato con los juguetes que contenían.

 **-Feliz Navidad Ririchiyo...**

 **-Feliz Navidad Soushi...**

Y ante una última sonrisa, ambos compartían un dulce y mañanero beso, mientras los abrazos y los besos les seguían. Un pequeño niño que miraba, decidió jugar con los juguetes nuevos.

Miketsumami Soushi estaba agradecido con su amada Ririchiyo, si no hubiera sido por ella, aquella fecha sería una tormenta y ahora con su pequeño Hiroyuki, bueno, ya no tenía más tiempo que perder y volver a ser aquel niño que sufrió mucho.

Ante ese pensamiento disfrutaba ver a su querida amada que jugaba con su pequeño, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y decidió unirseles.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Y les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes quienes me leen y quienes han seguido mi trabajo todo este tiempo. ¡Gracias a ustedes yo sigo creciendo en la familia de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Que tengan una Feliz Navidad acompañados de sus seres queridos, aunque encuentren ausencia en su mesa, no deben de estar triste, compartan sonrisas e historias. ¡Sigan adelante!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 24 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
